


Second Chance

by Annika0130



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your Name is Chara Flowren. its been 12 years since the Monsters were released from Mount Ebott. And its time to graduate from high school. With your sister of course. The course of this day will change your life. For better or for worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, You're Chara. This series is going to have some angst in it as well as fight scenes. Trouble all around. So read and enjoy. Unstable updates. (as the muse strikes me) But I will try to complete the series. Enjoy and feel free to comment and Kudo! (no really. I like motivation)

The annoying speeches, the flashes of cameras, the applause, all a recipe for a headache. "It's starting! Chara put your cap on! Chara!!" Jess practically screamed next to you. "Huh, and I thought it was time for tea and cookies." I sarcastically replied as she slid the blue graduation cap on my head. Fiddling with the tassel, that is until I started batting her hands away. Quickly devolving into a kiddy slap fight we broke down in a fit of giggles. When I looked back at her, she had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad we could go this together." She whispered. "Yeah. Just. . .Yeah" I said. no words for that small spark of warmth I got whenever I thought of her always being there for me. Throwing her arms wide she quickly trapped me in a bear hug, leaving little to do but awkwardly pat her back.

"Ebott High School class of 202X!" The headmaster finally finished and picked up the first diploma. With a handshake and a word or two, The new graduate then walked of the stage and to the rows of seats in front of the stage. That repeated again, and again. until a name caught my attention. "Asriel Dreemurr." I watched as the young prince, now grown. approached the Headmaster, accepted his diploma and gracefully walked off with a wave to his family sitting in the stands. He was no longer the boy they reveled a year after the release. He was tall and had a pair of horns that had grown up and back. "Frisk Dreemurr" And there goes the 'ambassador' The once mute child was now a world-wide sensation, even after all these years. Though it was unknown in the beginning just what gender they WERE. Time told, that they were in fact. A girl. Still fighting for the rights of monster kind. She's a pacifist leader with the same short hair they started out with. Destracted by my internal monolauge. I was shocked to find the person in front of me was just called on. _Oh, My GOD!_ I wanted more time than this! Before I had time to contemplate the pros of simply getting the hell out of there. It was too late. "Chara Flowren." Shoving my panic aside I climbed the wooden steps and tried the make my steps slow and even as I crossed the stage. Grasping the out reached hand of he headmaster and accepting the diploma with the other, he said to me "You're going to do great things." then released me. Quickly side stepping around him, I walked off in time to watch my sister go up. "Jessica Flowren" She was practically skipping as she accepted the paper, outright hugged the headmaster then twirled off the stage. "could you be any goofier?" I asked as she sat next to me. "Could you be any more glum?" she shot back. Flipping her off, I leaned back into the chair to make myself comfortable for the next couple hundred to be called.

"-This is the day of new beginnings, new possibilities, new hopes. The time of rediscovery and confrontation. The event that leads you to the rest of your lives. There are millions of things to do. Write a book, fall in love, go on an adventure. Don't let anyone stop you from following your heart. Now, as you turn your tassels to the other side, know that you have just turned to the next page of your life. Class of 202X, this is your time. Go and take a hold of it. May you have an eventful life." The speech ended with cheers and caps getting thrown in the air. Jess was clinging to my arm, jumping up and down like a maniac. Pushing her off, I wove through the crowd to exit the giant room. This was my last day here. _Just one more time._ speed walking among the familiar yellow and blue hallways lined with lockers. Passing the band, the jocks, the nameless. Until I arrived with the art-obsessed. Stepping inside the art room. I saw people, searching for their pieces, hanging around out talking to the teacher Mr. Mores. Opening my cubby, I pulled out my own painting and sculptures. grabbing the bags floating about I carefully placed them inside. Than sat down for the long haul.

Didn't take too long for the minor members to leave with their families. The ones remaining were the hardcore ones like me. I would bet a hundred dollars that they were remaining around for the same reason I was. Standing I walked over to Mr.Mores and held out my hand. Giving a knowing smile he reached into his desk and pulled out a key. As he was about to hand it over, the door opened and revealed none other then the prince Asriel, Frisk, and all their family and friends. They were laughing and joking but was they saw me, they quieted and stared. Choosing to ignore them. I reached and took the key. Walking over to the counter I crouched to the wood paneled wall beside it. In the corner of a panel was a small keyhole. Carefully twisting the key inside the latch popped open and the guy next to me pulled it open. As I stuffed the key in my pocket, several members already crawled in. Following them I stood up in the hidden passage, climbing the rusty metal ladder. Up and out the trap door several stories above. Making way for the next person. I turned in a small circle. The hidden passage to the roof was a sort of open secret. Only members of the art program knew. Walking to the edge, I looked over the chest-high wall at all the small people. I watched as pictures were taken, conversations happened, and cars left. My vision was blocked by two warm hands. "Guess who?" a voice cheerfully called. "Hmmm, Beth?" a giggle, "No." "are you Emily?" "No!" "oh, Jonah!" "Oh my god, I do NOT sound like Jonah!" Jess said as she removed her hands and smacked me upside the head.

"Well. . ." I started, "No! No! Don't tell me!" Laughing I pushed her away as I walked back to the group. I saw the monster team followed us up here, The fish-woman was leaning over the edge shouting at the poor people. _I can never remember her name._ Turning my attention to Mr.Mores he was giving a small speech. "You choose the arts as a career, a hobby, an occasional activity, or you never touch it again. That's your choice, but whatever you choose, I am here should you want or need any advice. Stay safe guys." _Wow, all this sappy heart-to-heart stuff is going to make me sick._ Looking at my watch seeing it was past time to get going. Waving to Jess who was talking with the skeletons and Frisk, I pointed to the trapdoor. Nodding back, she said goodbyes as followed me back down. Crawling back through the tiny opening. Pulling the small key from my pocket I watched it dangle for a moment before putting back on his desk. Following Jess back home.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day after graduating and already crossing paths with old enemies. Certainly doesn't get better when a certain someone saw the whole thing.

Blinking sleep from my eyes I stretched lazily, shoving the curtains open on my journey to get upright. Digging through the pile of clothes in the corner, I rescued jeans and a shirt. Quickly sliding on my socks and shoes I stomped my way downstairs. The sight of waffles, eggs and bacon greeting me as I entered the kitchen. Loading up a plate with a lot of waffles and bacon. (maybe a little egg) I plopped down next to Jess who already had the morning cartoons rolling. "What's up?" she asked, glancing up from her text-ridden phone. "Just going to the park, got a lot of energy today." I said shrugging. "Mmmpphhh" She hummed as I stuffed the bacon in my mouth, tossing my plate next to the sink. "Later!" I shouted, grabbing my bag, skateboard, and helmet. Running along the sidewalk, I threw the board ahead of me, jumping on as I gained speed. I went to the park at least once a week. My sheer amount of energy left me feeling restless if I didn't burn it off somehow. So, jogging, skating, and swimming was something I did a lot of. A few pumps gave me speed to jump up and grind on an old handrail. sliding off I continued past the line of stores, seeing my reflection in the windows. Long dark hair, and eyes so dark a red they were mistaken for brown. So different from the blond hair and blue eyes of Jessica, my sister.

There was a reason for that. Not one I liked to think too much about. Either way, she's my anchor. Gliding around the corner I finally entered the park, going a few feet I stopped at the side of the small skate zone. Already semi-packed. Not like that was going to stop me. Balancing the board at the edge, I straightened my helmet before leaning forward and falling into the air before landing with a jolt, being swung up and around the other side. The simple repetition was like driving a car, after doing the same path again and again, your mind ends up drifting. Of course mine fell right into that dream I had last night.

~~~~~~

 

_Raspy breathing._

_Small hands covered in dust, carrying a . . .knife?_

_Harsh wind blowing snow everywhere._

_A blizzard, cant really see anything._

_Ahead a blurry shadow was talking_

_"IT FEELS. . .LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH. HOWEVER I, PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTAL WITH IN YOU! EVERYONE CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY! AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"_

_Steps forward_ _"HEY! QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! HUMAN! I THINK YOU ARE IN NEED OF GUIDENCE! SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW! BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS, WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR! I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE RIGHT AROUND!!!"_

_More shuffling steps forward, a tightening grip on the fake blade in my hand._

_What am I doing? I don't have to do this, I can stop this now._

_"I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING. ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE? WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!! I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!"_

_The world flickers and changes, A bright red heart appears in front of me. Overhead a text box appears. Papyrus is sparing you._

_In reach of me are four text boxes of my own. FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY._

_Although I stare hard at the mercy, I can't stop myself as my hand lifts and hits the FIGHT button. Can't stop as I target the kind skeleton. Can't stop as I swing the toy knife down._

_. . .Doing an instant death strike. But not quite._

_His head falls off and lands on the ground. Still able to talk._

_"W-well that's not what I expected. . ."_

_The body shimmers and collapses into dust, settling on the wind and drifting onto me. Coating my hands in even more dust._

_"But. . .St-Still! I believe in you! You can do a little better! Even if you don't think so! I. . .I promise. . ."_

_He continues talking, even as I lift my small shoe over the helpless skull. Bringing it down it a crunch._

_As the dust scatters, the storm fades, leaving me a in a wintery forest. In the back of my head I hear a young child's cry for MERCY fade and disappear._

_Even as my eyes return to red, as a maniacal laughs comes out._

_Even as the last spark of warmth in my heart fades to let in a cruel darkness._

_~~~~~~_

"Watch Out!" The cry barely snaps me from the memory of the . . .nightmare? I turn my head in the general direction of the speaker as something hard hits me hard from behind. Falling off the board I skid across the concrete. Snapping my helmet off I throw it to the ground as I sit up and try to reorient myself. A pair of fancy runners stop in front of me. Following the legs upward with my eyes, I see my old rival, Zander Hamelson. "Can't even roll a skate board right! How about you pack up and run back to daddy?" He sneers earning laughs from his two-bit entourage. Inwardly sighing, I stand and brush of my jeans. Completely avoiding eye contact with the jerks. They had other ideas however, as I leaned to grab my gear one of the two-bits viciously kneed my stomach. Biting down a groan, I stepped of to the side, pissed. "I'm in no mood to kick your ass today Zan. So Fuck Off." I warned as I yanked on my bag, narrowly avoiding a punch. "Has the monster been tamed? I've never known you to be such a WUSS!!" He shouted as he tackled me to the ground in time for one of his buddies to kick my face. Breathing heavily, I flip him off me. Rolling away in time to dodge another kick.

My eyesight was becoming a tinged red, a smoldering rage overshadowing everything. About to dish out some _Serious_ payback, I charge forward aware of the small switch knife I always carry in a ankle strap. As I clench my fists to deliver the first blow. My vision turns blue-ish and I'm pushed back several feet. Looking about I see a small skeleton wearing a fluffy blue hoodie with his hands in the pockets, staring right at me. I watch as the jerks run away. Giving I frustrated sigh, I stand even with my body feeling MUCH heavier. Attaching the helmet to my bag and picking p my skateboard I turn to walk away, only to run into a hard body. The skeleton guy. Huffing, I turn and walk a slightly different direction only to see him right there. Looking back and forth between the two spots, I get annoyed realizing he's not going to let me pass.

"Look. Thanks for cutting in or whatever you were trying to do." I said trying to side-step him only for him to step-step right back in my way. "But I had the situation handled. Those guys are big wimps, just punch one of them and they all run like mice." "I know you could beat them kid, I beat you could do a lot more than that couldn't ya?" He said. Stopping I stared at him, it was almost like he knew about . . . _Impossible._ "Everyone has to potential to go too far, and though they may be jerks, their lives aren't worth me going to jail." I said as he just stood there looking at me like I was some great puzzle. Stepping around him one more time, he let me go. Picking up the pace I returned back home.

 

\---Scene Change---

 

"I'm home." Sans said as he entered the busy house. Papyrus and Undyne playing video games, Alphys quietly cheering on Undyne, Toriel and Asgore cooking in the kitchen. "WELCOME HOME BROTHER!" Papyrus greeted, jumping up to hug him. Submitting to the caring embrace he asked "Where's the kiddo?" "HE IS UPSTAIRS WITH ASRIEL!" "I'll go get them, I hope their not DEAD tired!" He said as he walked up the steps. "SSSAAAAAANNNNNNSSSSSSS!!!!!" walking over to where Frisk's name plate was he pushed open the door. Inside was a tidy room with Asriel and the kid sitting on his bed. "I gotta talk to you." He said grimly as he closed the door. "What about?" Asriel asked looking in-between the two of them.

As he silence continued, he stood to leave but. "No, its fine you to to stay. you know the deal. I'm just. . .trying to word this properly." Sans said as he sat and leaned against the door. With a deep breath he started. "I did some investigation. I had to know if the Chara we saw yesterday was the one we know." Looking at the two he saw they were pale and Frisk was shaking. With a hand sign to continue, he looked up to the ceiling. "They are." Hearing a gasping breath he looked back to see Frisk now, of course, on the verge of a panic attack. Damn it. Moving over to the other side of her, he and Asriel rubbed her back until she calmed down. Asriel looked Sans in the eye, and said "That's not all is it?"

"Nope." Laying back on the soft bed he considered what happened in the park. "Some bullies picked a fight with the kid." Seeing both of them tense, he could guess what they both thought happened. "The kid actually tried to talk them off first. It was only after they took a few hits that they then got violent. Their eyes became just a little more red. After I separated them, she was more than willing to stop and return home. It was like. . .their changing." He finished on a murmur. Silence pervaded the room. Standing up, rolling a lazy walk out the bedroom door winking and said. "Well for now, try not to get into a skele-TON of trouble." earning giggles from the both of them as he closed the door behind him. looking up he begged. _Please, Not Again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit longer this time. Next time, the two gangs will meet for real. 
> 
> p.s. little things I should mention about un-told backstory. 1. The main group of monsters know about Chara, meaning Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel, etc all know. 2. Chara doesn't like being touched, no real reason, she just doesn't. 3. Asriel never turned back to a flower. after waiting a week or so, he ventured out and followed the trail. pretty easy to find out where Toriel is staying with the hundreds of monsters about.


	3. What is in the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara and Jess meet Frisk and the gang in a public place and things become. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this website cuz it lets me see all the number of people to read it. Almost at 100 views. (though that's nothing much compared to other posts I've seen) also trying a new writing style. have fun!
> 
> Bit of cursing. If you don't like it too bad.

"We _have_ tomatoes at home." I grumbled, pushing the grocery cart after my over eager sister. "Not _enough_ tomatoes at home" She gleefully said as she dumped a bushel of them in the cart.

Trying to steer the cart away from her reach was becoming a chore. It seemed EVERY new cookbook she got spawned a cooking spree. "I will burn all the books." I threated as she dumped several packages of rice in. "No, you won't" She reminded. Sighing, I knew she was right. I wouldn't do that. Still liked thinking about it though.

Pushing away from the cart, I walked away saying "Need more soda." over my shoulder. I greatly disliked these spontaneous grocery sprees. Mainly because she made me go with her. Not that I had anything else to do at the moment. I grumbled to myself as I turned into the heavenly aisle. Soda, particularly a certain soda sold here, was once of my weaknesses. Couldn't live without it. My stock was running low. As I stood in front of the Echo cola I almost face palmed.  I should have brought the cart with me. I'd have to make multiple trips.

As I reached to capture one of the Echo cola packs, a loud voice interrupted my thoughts. "HELLO HUMAN! ARE YOU LOST?! NO WORRY I, PAPYRUS, WILL HELP YOU!" the jumble of words came from a tall skeleton to the side of me. He wore odd metal armor and a red scarf. Before I could piece his words together he bent and scooped me up, carrying me away to another part of the store. "Wait. . .I'm not!. . .If you could just please listen!" I tried to explain, but I couldn't make myself heard over his loud voice talking about a Undyne and Toriel.

"LOOK! I HAVE FOUND A LOST HUMAN!!" He exclaimed as he practically skidded to a stop in one of the clothing sections. Turning my head I saw something I was sure to laugh at for a long time. In front was Frisk, Asriel, An older goat-mom that had a resemblance to Asriel, the fish-woman I saw on the rooftop the other day, and Sans the skeleton. Every single one of them having a look of vague horror.

"Bro, I don't particularly think she was lost." Sans said. His face a mask of sheer terror. "NONSENSE! SHE WAS BY HERSELF! SHE MUST BE LOST!! THE POOR HUMAN!" Papyrus said tightening his arms around me. The embrace was getting a bit uncomfortable but not to the point I would say anything. "Paps-" Sans started before the fish-woman cut in "Great job Papyrus! Always a protecter of the weak! Come! Let us get more spaghetti to cook for tonight's victory dinner!" she said trying a new tactic. "YES!" Papyrus replied setting me down with a gentleness that contradicted his large frame. "STAY WITH TORIEL HUMAN! WE WILL FIND YOUR FAMILY!" He said patting my head before running off with the fish-woman. _Man, they're fast._

Trying to hold back a laugh at the childish nature in which this had come about I turned and asked "Does this happen often?" "More often then you think little one." The goat mom replied then flinched at her use of a pet name.

Choosing to pay little attention to it, I said "Well, i'm not lost so i'll just be going. Thanks or whatever." Walking through the racks of clothes then the other sections on the way to the soda aisle, I noticed I had a train. To my side was Frisk, glancing at me every few seconds and still looking majorly scared. On her other side was Asriel who kept glaring at me. To top it off a short distance behind was goat-mom and Sans. Judging by the shivers down my back I wasn't getting a very good look from at least one of them. Not that I was going to see who.

In the soda aisle I quickly loaded my arms with as many packs of Echo cola as I could carry, surprised to see Frisk also grab a pack. Fast walking past the aisles to see where Jess might be I found her. . .right in the pasta aisle. Jess was talking excitedly with Papyrus as the fish-woman glared at the bags of noodles as if they insulted her honor or something. Walking over I hurriedly shoved the soda onto the bottom layer of the cart, Frisk putting her pack with mine as well. _Was she helping me?_ No time to consider that as Papyrus greeted his friends and family as if he hadn't seen them in weeks.

_He must do everything with this child-ish innocence!_ As he turned towards me and Jess I clasped my hands together and tried to put on my most grateful mask. "Papyrus! Thank you so much! You found my sister! I'm not lost anymore!" I exclaimed, motioning to Jess. In a heartbeat Papyrus swept me up in a big bear hug, swinging me this way and that. "THIS IS GREAT HUMAN! YOU ARE NOT LOST AND SISTER WITH MY NEW FRIEND!"

As this was happening I saw Jess trying to hold back her laughter. I glared at her and mouthed 'I Hate You'. She burst into her full snort-inducing laugh, going so hard tears came out.

With a final squeeze, Papyrus spontaneously let go, dropping me to my feet. Or at least until the sudden drop made me stumble and fall into a sitting position.

Papyrus was too busy ranting about his greatness to notice, thank god, I have no idea what he'd do if he thought he hurt me. A hand came into view, grabbing it, I let myself use it as an anchor point to pull myself up. As I stood I noticed I was holding Frisk's hand. Letting go I threw out a "Thanks." before wondering over and smacking Jess upside the head.

She was still laughing too hard to give a good retort, so taking the cart I moved ahead. Only getting a dozen feet before they caught up. "Sorry Chara, it just been a long time since I've seen someone hug you like that. Your face was just-!" She tried to explain, breaking into a fury of giggles.

"Not that you were much help. What were you doing talking to them anyway?" I asked dropping a box of cocoa krispies in the cart. "Papyrus and Undyne? They just zoomed in and started grabbing all the regular spaghetti noodles. I manage to grab a couple in the chaos and we ended up talking about spaghetti. What happened to you? I thought you were just getting soda." Biting my lip to not break a smile I relayed my story.

"No! You must have been horrified! That's been the most physical contact you've have in months! Are you sure your not going into shock?" she teased as we neared the frozen aisle. Looking back at the monster group still following. I saw a cheery discussion between Frisk, Papyrus, and Undyne. Goat-mom checking her phone. Asriel, running back with a bags cinnamon and butterscotch? and Sans. . .he was glaring at me. Not backing down, I stared right back.

It continued all through the next aisle, until he gave a mocking smile and looked away. With a quick glance at everyone else I don't think no one noticed except. . .Frisk. She gave an apologetic smile then looked away.

I thought in silence through the check out process. Sans had some sort of vendetta about me. He also seemed to have a clue about my history. _If he told Jessica. . ._ A flash of raw violence washed over me. Walking ahead I passed through the doors.

Laying out on a bench out front, I gazed at the sky. A clear blue with very little clouds. Covering my face I stayed there doing breathing exercises for a bit.

_I need to let off some frustration._ Standing back up, I walked over to our car and helped put the rest in the trunk before closing. Turning on the car and blasting the a/c did little to distract me.

_Where is Jess?_   She should be back from putting to cart up by now. Stepping out of the car, I looked around. I saw the flash of her green sweater in the next lane. _Gotcha._ Walking over, I turned, and witnessed as a group of guys harassed her.

"Just for a short time baby, don't need to worry about a thing." "I'm not interested, leave me alone." She snapped back, trying to pull her arm free. "Aww, don't be that way sweetie." Another called. I fast walked forward. I recognized those biker symbols. "I said, LET GO!" Jess snapped, forcefully kneeing the one holding her in the jewels. "You BITCH!" He shouted as he crumpled. Another grabbed her long hair and pulled, causing her to cry in pain.

My chest went cold, my vision flooded red. In a calm, I slipped on a pair of sunglasses. Walking in the circle of violence I drawled "Now, how about you let the sweet girl go. There are other treats waiting for you _somewhere else._ " Shaking Jess one said "This bitch needs to be reminded who really runs this town." "Is that so?" I purred moving closer. "Guys, we should leave." another said, shaking. _Oh, goodie. Someone who recognized me._

"Are you kidding? Two fresh bitches right here!" the one of the left cracked. Looking towards the smart one, I jerked my head away. Getting the signal he ran away. _Four left._ Squaring my feet, I grinned. This was going to be fun. Quick-stepping forward, I started with a classic punch to the face. Always fun. He jerked, letting go of Jess to clutch at his broken nose. "Get her!" He shouted, drawing a knife. _Ooo, More fun._ Ducking the wildly swung blades I got to the side of one, knee-capping him with a kick. As he fell to the ground, an elbow to the temple knocked him out. Dodging away, I came between two of them ducking and rolling away their swings hit each other, splattering blood. Grabbing a leg from both of them, I pulled sending them to the ground. All that was left was the 'big' guy. He had muscles, it wasn't a good idea to get caught by him. Too bad I was fast. Ducking and weaving I found a pattern in his attacks. Sliding under his arm to his open back, I wrapped my arms around his chest. Stepping up and off the bumper of a car I lifted him up and over. Delivering him onto the two idiots trying to stand up. The trio laid there on the hot asphalt. Standing over them I lifted my glasses, watching as they turned pale and started babbling apologies. "Shut the hell up. You should know the damn rules. I'll be telling Jacob about this. Now get the hell out of my sight." I growled. Feeling a pulse a wicked pleasure as I watched them grab their unconscious friend and get out of dodge.

Turning around I saw Jessica standing there . . .with Frisk and Sans. Ignoring their stares I walked past them towards the car. "You don't have to hurt people." Frisk whispered as I passed. Glancing back I saw she had tears in her eyes and a strange look. The word for it slipping out of mind. "Yeah, I do." I answered quietly before storming back to the car. A moment later, Jessica climbed in the drivers seat and whispered. "I'm sorry." "Shut up and drive." I snapped. Looking out the window. Watching as the cars and people blurred away we left. Or maybe that was my tears.


	4. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara goes to met out punishment, while Jess has fun at home.

Walking out of the house I dumped my bag in the passenger seat and just drove away. No Jess awake to nag about seatbelts or wanting to ride along. May be the best sis ever but. . .sometimes I get tired of her fluffy, happy-go-lucky, attitude towards everything. Either way this wasn't the kind of trip I want her to go on.

Roaring down the highway, I shattered the speed limit. The speed was amazing, along with the knowledge I won't get arrested. Laughing, I went faster. The sooner I arrived, the better. After all I promised pancakes to Jess yesterday.

Jerking the wheel towards an obscure exit, I followed the foot road until a break in the trees. Turning I went along the road, still going incredibly fast for this area. Past the curve of the road I saw an old mansion-style building. Dozens of cars were parked in front. Not slowing down I went past the parking zone. Giggling as people left and right scattered, I burst into the area in front of the entrance. Hitting the wheel hard I spun in doughnuts to cut my speed, kicking up a lot of smoke.

Taking my time, I turned off the engine, clicked the key to a belt loop, and adjusted the midnight-black trench coat I was wearing. Stepping out in high-heeled boots, I internally laughed as people stared in awe as I strolled towards the door.

Before I reached the steps, someone dressed in a waiter outfit opened the door and bowed. Ignoring him, I entered the fancy entrance hall. High-class furniture lined the room scattered with magazines, food plates, pieces of trash, and other random crap. "Clean this shit up." I said coldly walking over a pizza box. Whipped into a frenzy, they frantically started shoving trash into bags and reclaiming their items.

Even though some didn't know me, I'm still venomous enough to strike fear in them.

Down past the right hallway was a large arched door, today it was wide open. Behind it was a auditorium-like room. A high stage with a curved table facing the audience. Already the hundreds of seats were mostly full, and on top of the stage was Timothy, a lowly captain. _Someone is getting big for their britches._

Off to the side was Jacob, the 'trusted' second in command. Looking at me. As he noticed my glare, he bowed his head in submission and twitched a smile.

Strolling down the aisle, conversation and rough housing cut out as they gradually noticed the titan walking past them. Stopping at the foot of the stage I turned my eyes up towards Timothy. "The tamed mutt, is home to bark at the new ALPHA! Run away little Chihuahua, this bull dog rules the heap now." He slandered pacing the stage, spittle flying.

"There has only been one ruler of INFINITY, _Timothy._ Unless you now have red eyes I would not say you are the demon." I commented, tapping the lens of my sunglasses to push the point. "Demon?! There was never any such thing! Just a bitch who had enforcers to clean up her _play time_!" He leered licking his lips. "Demon or not, I did not come here to ponder your self-egotistic dribble. I have seen members of INFINITY attacking civilians. Anyone care to explain?" I ask turning in a circle to direct the question everywhere.

The audience members either looked away or paled and shivered in fear. However. . ."Who cares about the city drones? This tri-state area is ours to rule! The law can't touch us! If we want to fuck them up than that's just what-" "Literally the _only_ real rule is Don't Harm Civilians. They are the lifeblood of the city, destroy them and you destroy the foothold." I interrupted talking to the crowd.

A majority of them looked pissed, seems only a small faction went along. "Close the doors." I ordered. Gleefully watching as the red-clothed enforcers shut and block the two doors. Trapping the entirety of INFINITY membership inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING?! _I_ AM IN CHARGE HERE! OPEN THOSE DOORS! NOW!" Timothy growled yet not a single person moved to open them. "Ethan! John! Richard! Go open those doors! GO!" he tried to command a trio of guys sitting in the front row. They glared at him defiantly then gave me a nod of respect.

"STACY! PERCY! DEVON! DO WHAT I SAY!" Yet again they didn't move. What an idiot. By now a majority were looking at him with disgust. "YOU BITCH!" He shouted throwing the mic at me. Without turning around I snatched it out of the air. And crushed it in my fist.

Turning slowly I saw the announcement TVs were on, and broadcasting every move I was making. _Excellent._ On the stage Timothy was sweating bullets, eyes bolting left and right looking for help. Ever so slowly pulled off my sunglasses, and tossed them away. Now for everyone to see was a demon in all black, long dark hair, and blood red eyes.

Sputtering little Timmy started backing away. A simple push of a foot leapt me up onto the eight foot tall stage, higher than any vertical jump world record. Tripping back, he started crawling away.

With a maniacal laugh and my signature smile, I brought the heel of my boot down onto his leg, earning a lovely snap. Howling and grabbing at his leg, he sputtered and begged apologies.

I was just simply pausing for the enforcers to put on the restraints. As they quickly fled, I opened up my trench coat to reveal dozens of knifes. Wordlessly babbling from behind his gag. I leaned close and whispered "Around here, _It's Kill or Be Killed."_ Then proceeded to show everyone who the real demon is.

~~Scene Change~~

After rearranging her hair for what felt like the hundredth time. Jess gave up and walked back down stairs again. It was nearing nine am but Chara still wasn't back yet.

Seeing the milk status it was easy to guess where she went, but Jess was getting hungry. "Stupid sister and her stupid promises." She grumbled jump back on the couch. Halfway into a Mettaton episode the bell rang.

Jumping up she rang over to the door. Talking quickly she opened the door. "You're slow, silly bug. I was about to get something else to- . . .oh" Behind the door was Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Undyne. Sure she gave them the address and said to 'Come over any time.' but. . .

"Expecting someone else?" Sans asked leaning against the door frame. Nervously fiddling with her hair Jess answered "Umm, Yeah. Chara went out to get more milk for pancakes. She's not back yet."

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN-FRIEND! DON'T YOU KNOW YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF A MASTER CHEF?! TO THE KITCHEN!" Papyrus exclaimed before speeding past you, Undyne close after. Frisk gave her a hug then skipped over to where some worrying sounds were coming from.

"Come on, let's check up on them before the house burns down." Sans shrugged. Shutting the door, Jessica followed "You're joking right?" A nervous chuckle was her only answer.

~~Scene Change~~

Speeding back, I was frustrated. I was over thirty minutes late because the idiot wouldn't die quick enough. Admittedly also because I also punched the collaborators to unconsciousness and revoked their membership.

But that's totally not my fault.

_"Chara, We need you." Jacob said after everything was said and done. "I've said, no more. I only intervened this time because Jessica was threated. Its now YOUR job to keep them in line." I snarled at him. Looking ashamed he looked away. "We both know i'm not the leader type. I was gone for a weekend and a rebel faction popped up. You silenced a concert hall of muggers and misfits just by walking in." "Anyone with the right attitude and do that." I replied, my mind elsewhere. "That's not all, there's been whispers." He said as I started walking away. "Of what?" I sarcastically asked as I neared the big door. "The Phantoms have been spotted." He answered. My hand froze on the door handle. "What?!" I growled charging back at him. He flinched and backed up until the bumped in a seat. "They've been spotted here and there, robberies, mugging, murder, always leaving a calling card." I frowned thinking. Turning away, "Call me when its an issue." I said slamming the door behind me._

The Phantoms were a notoriously evil gang. They did everything. Drug running, forced prostitution, anything. I didn't like the thought of them in my terriory but I couldn't do anything until they showed themselves big time.

Shaking my head I pushed the thoughts away. Jessica didn't deserve for me to bring this back into the house. Pulling into the drive, I quickly pulled out the jugs of milk. Going up the sidewalk, I opened the door to a smell of smoke.

Slightly panicked i yelled "JESS! ARE YOU OK?!" I got a reply quickly. "I'M FINE! BUT, UMM, WE NEED MORE EGGS CAN YOU GO GET SOME? LIKE RIGHT NOW?" My nerves is disarray I left the door open and sprinted down the hallway. I froze in shock at the kitchen entryway.

Inside was Jess, Sans, Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus. Undyne and Papyrus were glaring at the scorched area of the stove. Frisk was happily eating chips on the counter, Sans leaning on said counter next to them looking at me like he was expecting me to blow up, and Jess hunched in a corner holding our fire extinguisher. Everyone was covered in noodles and fire foam. There were tomatoes corpses everywhere, somehow a portion of the spice rack got over turned. All in all there was only one thing to do.

Take a picture.

Whipping out my phone I snapped a couple pictures before Jess got with the show. "Chara! This isn't funny!!" She said trying to take the phone away. "Oh it totally is." I giggled, reaching away from her. However she had a long reach and I was forced to toss it to the spectators. Frisk deftly caught it and started laughing at the images.

"NNNooooo!!!" Jess whined as she tried to take the phone but was blocked by Sans who was looking at them too.

As the group looked at them, I got a closer look at the damage. The walls were scorched, Some of the cabinet doors were smashed. The pantry was is disarray from someone tossing things everywhere.

"Well?" a blank voice asked from behind me. Turning I saw Sans with his hands in his pockets and an odd look in his eyes. "Everything is salvageable, I just gotta make a trip later to replace some things. I can make this place pancake-worthy in about half an hour."

"That's not what I was talking about." Throwing a confused look at him, I tried not to jump as he yanked my arm and pulled the sleeve up. I mean _this._ " Snapping my watch off, I saw a small ring of congealed blood. _Crap._ I may have changed my clothes and taken a quick sink bath but some spots are hard to wash away.

"That has nothing to do with this." I said, quickly grabbing a semi-clean washcloth and wiping at the stain. "I'd say it has a lot to do with all this." He coldly said leaning against the frame. "How can you go and kill someone then come back and be all cute and innocent? How can you be evil and not expect others to notice?!" He practically growled at me.

"One, The douchebag isn't dead. Two. . .I never tried to hide it. Ask Jess any time you want, She'll tell you about all the chaos I've caused." I murmured, there were still times when the world-crushing guilt of all I've done, and even things I _haven't_ done, comes crashing down on me. Times when I think its better to take the knife to my black heart.

As if he senses the underlying pain in my voice he steps aside. "Next time kid. Its best if you can find someone you can _really_ talk to, other wise. . ." His eyes went black " **You're going to have a bad time.** "

The icy words sent shivers down my spine. And a sense of nostalgia, I heard those words before, many times. Before I could consider it, Jess popped up. "Oh, My, God. I am so sorry. If I'd known they can cause this mess I wouldn't have let them in the kitchen." Giggling, "Look Jess, your ok, their ok, the pancakes are still a go. I would say everything's alright." I said grabbing the flour and oil.

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said hugging me and jumping up and down. Frisk starting quietly laughing at the scene. "I DO NOT SEE WHAT IS FUNNY." Papyrus said looking around. "I don't know Paps, I'd say its pretty _humerus."_ Sans said shrugging. "SSAANNNSSS!!" Papyrus exclaimed stomping his foot.

"See you dorks later, I have a show to catch." Undyne said walking out, a moment later I heard the door slam shut. Raising a brow, Frisk answered my silent question. "She watches anime with Alphys every Sunday."

"Huh." I said as I took a scrubber and the heavy duty soap and got attacking at the stovetop. The pot was ruined but we only need a pan and a bowl to make pancakes. It wasn't too long before everyone was cleaning the immediate area, while Sans napped.

Pulling out the ingredients I gently stirred them together to make a nice thick batter. As I poured the first, I watched as the trio made a game of tag with the leftover flour.

Smiling I thought 'Maybe, everything will be ok.' and laughed as even Sans got covered in the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty long part, but I couldn't find a point to split it. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Things are kicking up. The peace won't be peaceful for long.


End file.
